Hard To Explain
by YoominC16
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time after being reincarnated. There's this instant chemistry in the air. They feel like they know each other so well, but they can't explain why. BrockLesnar/TysonKidd Slash! Historical AU! Character Death! implied MPREG! One-Shot! COMPLETE!


**Prompt**: Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time after being reincarnated. There's this instant chemistry in the air. They feel like they know each other so well, but they can't explain why.

_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

* * *

**565 AD, Modern day Turkey**

The royal palace was usually quiet on this November night. The usually lively palace was dark, no candles were lit except for in the King's chambers. The wind blew strong outside and it appeared it would rain, and maybe even a thunderstorm would appear. The energy had been drained from all who was there, and the mood was melancholy…for the King was dying.

King Brock Lesnar the first, a man who was ruling over more land than King Alexander the Great, was dying and would not be ruling over anything for very long. The King was dying of the plague. The King found this ironic…that he would die of the plague. He had fought in many great, but bloody, battles. He had been stabbed by swords and hit with arrows and yet, he was dying of the plague. The King knew his time on God's Earth was coming to a close.

"Paul." He said in a raspy voice. Paul did not answer. "Paul!" He said in a louder voice and Paul came to his left side.

General Paul Heyman was the King's most trusted advisor and dearest friend. He even thought of Paul as a father figure, for his real father was never around when he was in his teenage years but Paul was.

"Yes, my king." Paul answered and Brock waved his hand, as if he was waving someone off.

"Please, no formalities." Brock said, his voice cracking. "You are my best friend."

"Fine, what is it that you need Brock?" Paul asked as he tried to hold back his emotions.

"On my desk." Brock pointed toward the right corner of the room where his desk lay. "Is a scroll with my final wishes on it…make sure you carry those out for me."

"Of course, Brock." Paul answered.

"Thank you…Paul, you know I love you as if you were my own father."

"And I love you like my son." Paul answered and Brock nodded. Paul left Brock's side and went to the desk to pick up the scroll.

"Children!" Brock called out and his two small children rose from their spot on the floor and stood at their father's side.

"Brandon and Theodora." Brock started. "You know father loves both of you, and you two need to be good for your mother when I'm gone." Brock looked over his children and looked at the love of his live, Queen Tyson the merciful. Tyson stared back into his husband's brown orbs as he slowly rubbed his protruding belly. Brock turned away from his Queen and his little prince and princess. He couldn't look at them. It hurt him too much to think he was leaving them so early.

"Everyone out." Brock said and no one moved. "Out!" He yelled and all of the guards, Paul, and his children left.

Tyson stood up and walked over to Brock. He sat on the edge of the large bed and faced his husband.

"I thought I told you to leave." Brock said and Tyson shook his head.

"If you thought I was going to leave you to die alone, then you're an even bigger fool than I thought." Tyson said.

"I don't want this to be your last memory of me…of me dying." Brock said as he held back a sob.

"I have other memories, and I'll always hold on to them." Tyson told him.

Brock looked at Tyson's pregnant belly. "Tell the child about me…about the healthy me…not the me as I am right now."

"Of course." Tyson answered.

"I'll see you again…in heaven." Brock said.

"Of course." Tyson answered again as Brock took his final breath and closed his eyes for the final time.

Tyson felt a lone tear fall from his eye but he quickly wiped it away. He knew Brock wouldn't want him to cry. He needed to be strong for his children, for the kingdom, and for Brock.

"I'll see you again, my love.

* * *

**April 2****nd****, 2012- Miami, Florida**

Brock walked into the backstage part of the arena. Tonight would mark his return to the WWE. Even though he wasn't needed until the very end of the show, he decided to come early because he wanted to meet the new guys and hang with the old guys. Also, something was just nagging him and telling him to get to the arena…and get to the arena now. Brock decided to head to catering. He figured many of the guys would be hanging there and it would be a great opportunity to see all the guys in one go.

Tyson looked around anxiously. He didn't exactly know what he was looking for but he knew someone or something was going to walk through one of the catering doors and change his life for the better. All day he had been feeling a pull at his heart and soul. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. The feeling was almost overwhelming.

"What's wrong with you?" Justin Gabriel, Tyson's best friend, asked him.

"I don't know. All day I've been having this feeling in by heart-."

"Are you sure you're not having a heart attack?" Justin asked in a worried voice.

"No, I think I would know if I was having a heart attack." Tyson started. "But I just feel like something is going to happen."

Brock walked into catering and immediately felt his heart pull. Brock grabbed his chest and prayed he wasn't having a heart attack. It didn't feel like a heart attack, it felt like his heart was trying to pull him a certain direction…so he went in that direction, ignoring the calls from Paul Heyman and his other friends. He finally stopped walking when he was in front of him.

Tyson looked up when he felt another person's presence next to him. When he looked up and saw him, his heart skipped and beat and Tyson finally understood why his heart had been acting crazy all day. This was who he was waiting on, but why was he waiting on him?

"Hi." Brock began. "I'm Brock, and you're Tyson."

"How did you know my name?" Tyson asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Brock said, as he wondered how he new Tyson's name. "But in any case, it's nice to meet you Tyson." Brock said and stuck out his hand for a shake. Tyson extended his hand and the two hands met. A spark went through both of their bodies and little flashes of what seemed like memories came running through their minds, but the duo couldn't really make out what was going on in every flash.

Justin could feel the chemistry and sexual tension radiating off of his best friend and Brock. "I'm gonna go talk to Wade." Justin said before leaving.

Brock took his seat but never let Tyson's hand go. "I feel like…I met you somewhere before."

"Me too, it's hard to explain." Tyson said.

"Well then, lets figure this out together." Brock suggested and Tyson smiled. Both of their hearts settled and one soul that was split between two bodies finally rejoined. The instant connection was hard to explain, but they had a lifetime to figure it out.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
